Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a buffer circuit of a differential-to-single-ended type.
A buffer circuit for buffering an input signal is typically used in a semiconductor device like a dynamic random access memory.
In the case of an input buffer, a type of input signal applied from the outside may include differential input signals or pseudo differential input signals. When differential input signals are applied, an input buffer can convert the differential input signals into a single ended output signal having a CMOS full swing level. In this case, if an operation environment such as PVT (a process, a voltage, a temperature, etc.) is changed, a duty distortion of the single ended output signal may occur. If a duty ratio of the single ended output signal is not uniform, performance of the buffer circuit may be deteriorated.